The Last Day of His Last Year at Hogwarts
by LibbyAnn13
Summary: ~*~A NEW CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPLOADED FINALY!!!~*~ The sequel to That Summer, Harry and Hermione have to work together to fight Voldemort. Will someone spoil their plans? Read/Review H/H G/? R/?
1. The Predicton and Some New Spells

~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
~*~The Prediction and Some New Spells~*~  
  
{A/N Ok, here is the sequal to "That Summer". The title is a little long but you will understand it in this chapter. This story will have a little more action then the other. You will find out about why Harry and Hermione had the same dream (That summer chapter 5) and more dreams are to come. Voldi will play more of a role in this and there will be refrences to the other story. There is going to be a new student, a male, and relationship problems. I don't know what I'm going to do with Ron yet, so if anyone has an Idea, E mail me at C towns princess@aol.com or post it in a review. Well here it is "The Last Day of His Final Year at Hogwarts". Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: All things related to the Harry Potter Books are owned by JK Rowling. Anything else that is not in one of the books, is mine.  
  
  
  
When Harry and Hermione were packed up they left for Hogwarts by the use of floo powder. Harry and Hermione were a little sad that they couldn't go by train for their last year there but Albus said that there was no time.  
  
They stepped out of the fire place in Albus' office. He sat on one side of his desk and motioned to Harry and Hermione to do the same. Albus pulled a peice of parchment out of his desk and pushed it over to Harry and Hermione. "The prediction." Was all that was said. Hermione looked at the paper and gasped, Harry just stayed still. He had some idea about what it said even before Albus took them back to Hogwarts. The paper read:  
  
"The Dark Lord will strike again, on the last day of his last year at Hogwarts, there will be many losses, although the Heros will live to fight another day, the fight will not be with him. The dark Lord shall fall, while these lovers will prosper. ONLY will the fight be won, if these two work together."  
  
{A/N Ok most predictions ryme but I'm not good with poems so I made it my way.}  
  
Harry understood, Hermione and himself had to work together to fight Volemort. Hermione though did not get it. "Who are these 'lovers' that she is talking about?" Harry looked at her straight in her eyes. She finally realised it, "Harry, the dream!" Harry nodded, It was ment to be, they were going to fight Lord Voldemort. "Hermione, since 4th year Albus and I have been prepairing for the day that I would have to fight Voldemort. I havent told you to protect you but now, I'll teach you all that I know. So you are prepaired as well, I only wish that……..that you wouldn't have to get in to this." Albus stood, "Well, I think that you two should get started, I have a few spells for two people that are very powerfull, especially when those two people love each other. I will teach you those spells, and since you will be getting a good defence against the dark arts lesson with me, that will be the time that we will train, so you do not have to take that subject. But, that doesn't mean that you wont get a exam in that subject. I will give you one myself." They nodded and left for the Gryffindor common room. When they reached the fat lady they realized that they didn't have a password. "Hermi, what about the password?" "Harry, did you not read the letter that you got, they Head Boy and Girl make all the passwords, except for Albus' office." "ahh the new Head Boy and Girl, what the password going to be?" said the Fat Lady, "Well, hermi you think of this one. And I'll think of the next one." "ok how about 'Firebolt?'" hermione said to the fat Lady, "Sounds good to me!" said the fat lady opening the portret door.  
  
"Hermi, like this," Harry had been trying to teach Hermione a perticularly hard spell. This spell grants which ever spell is cast on you to turn in mid air and hit the sender. "all you have to do dearest, is this" Harry pointed his wand up straight in the air, "Repelliomus" (re-pel- I-o-mus) "now send expellimarus at me." Hermione sent expellimarus and almost instantly he wand flew out of her hand and into Harry's "ok," he said handing her wand to her now try again." She nodded, pointed her wand staight up, "Repelliomus!" she shouted, Harry smiled, "Expellimarus" he said and his wand flew into Hermione's hand. "Good! You got that one. Ready for the next?" Harry, Honey, can we take a break?" "Sure," He pointed his wand at the fireplace, "Iciaflamara" he murmured as a cool fire blazed in the fireplace. "Harold James Potter, have you been learning new spells without me?" "Harry smiled, yea wanna learn it? that's one of the easier ones." She shook her head, all she wanted to do was cuddle with Harry, she was so scared. She only had a year to learn all that harry has in 2 years and more. She had to Pass her N.E.W.T.s and learn all these spells then fight Voldemort at the end of the year. At least she has Harry, and she doesn't have to see Cho at all. "Hermi, there is one spell that you will have to learn right away. I learned it during 5th year and it's not as hard as most people think. I know you will learn it easily." "What is it?" Hermione said sleepily. Harry handed her a book, opened to a page and Handed it to her. On that page were 8 names:  
  
Allen Morris: Wolf  
  
Fredrik Manfred: Turtle  
  
Godric Gryffindor: Lion  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw: Eagle  
  
Helga Hufflepuff: Badger  
  
Salazer Slytherin: Snake  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall: cat  
  
Harry Potter: Phoenix.  
  
{A/N ok so that's the first chapter of the story, what do you think? Well there is one way to get your ideas and complements and CONSTUCTIVE criticism, NO FLAMES PLEASE just push this button  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
/ 


	2. The New Student

~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
~*~The New Student~*~  
  
{A/N Thanks to all who reviewed. I just want to dedicate this chapter to my very first reviewer Animagus-steph. Thanks allot! Well onto my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Xaviar Windsor, the plot, and any spells that are not in books 1-4. All else is the work of JK Rowling.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Hermione stood and stared at the book. "when did you....how did you...." She walked closer to him and hit him in the arm. "Why didn't you tell me?" Harry smiled. "1. OW that hurt 2. I couldn't tell you because Dumbledor told me not to and 3. you love me anyway." Hermione tried to look stern but she started laughing hysterically. "Lets go to bed princess, we have Head Boy and Girl Duties tomorrow." He kissed her lightly and when they parted the went to their separate dorms.  
  
Hermione was pacing in the Common Room. ~The train just left so only about 8 more hours till the Students arrive.~ Dumbledor had just told them that there would be a new student by the name of Xaviar Windsor. He had not told them why he had transferred in his last year but she figured that it was none of their business. She had a bad feeling about this. Just then Harry came out of his dorm with the same look of worry on his face that Hermione had on hers. Hermione had not noticed that he came down because she was deep in thought. Harry snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's up, Buttercup?" Hermione smiled and turned around. "The sky!" She said. Harry smiled, "Are you sure? I thought it was falling." With that he went to look out the window with her following him. "Nope still up there." He said with a sly grin. Hermione just laughed, "Well, How about we get started on my Animagus lessons for the day?" Harry nodded and walked into the center of the room. "First I want to see you transform Harry" He nodded and stepped back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and he began to change shape. It took only a few seconds for him to change into a beautiful Phoenix. Hermione looked at him in astonishment. He then changed back with a smile. "There it's not to hard to do. It might take you awhile though. It took me about 3 months." She nodded and listened carefully as he explained what to do. "All you do is concentrate on the inner you. Not the YOU that everyone else see's the one that only you know about. You can try to pick an animal if you want but it's harder that way. Just let yourself pick the animal and it won't be TOO hard." She nodded and began to think.  
  
[6 hours later]  
  
"Harry I can't do it" Hermione said in exasperation after thinking of herself for about 4 hours in a row. "Yes you can I know you can. But it's getting close to the feast now so lets stop and get ready k Princess?" She nodded and went into her dorm to put her new Head Girl robes on.  
  
[At the Hogsmead station]  
  
"Harry, Hermione, where were you? why weren't you on the train?" Ron came running up to the horsless carriage that Harry and Hermione were standing by. Hermione smiled, "Just get in Ron we'll tell you on the way." He nodded and got into the carriage and when everyone was settled in, it started to move. They told Ron everything form the prediction [Well at least she said that you will live this time Harry] to him being an Animagus [WHAT?!?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!?!].  
  
When all the first years were sorted {A/N I prefer not to write the sorting in because right now that insignificant.} Dumbledor stood to announce the new student. "I'd like to welcome Xaviar Windsor to the sorting stool, he is a new student that has transferred to our school, he is a seventh year and I'd like to remind the you who are in 1-6 years to show him the same amount of respect that you show any other seventh year." Dumbledor nodded at a boy who was very handsome with white blonde hair, bright blue eyes and stood about 6'3. He nodded back and went to the stool, sat and put the sorting cap on. If any one else could hear it would have sounded like this:  
  
Ohh where to put you where to put you.  
  
You would be an excellent Slytherin, yes  
  
Almost like Salazar himself, tough decision  
  
I have to make yes, yes, tough indeed  
  
because you are also are wonderfully brave,  
  
Gryffindor would also be a good place to put you.  
  
But, yes I know exactly where to put you,  
  
You, Xaviar, will be in GRYFFINDOR!  
  
All the Gryffindor's applauded except for Hermione. She had a bad feeling about this from the start and now he's in her year. Harry stood just before Xaviar reached the table, "I'll be right back Dumbledor wants to talk to me." Hermione nodded, {A/N Allot of nodding in this story don't ya think?} and began to eat the food that had just appeared on the table. "Is this seat taken?" She turned and saw that she was staring in the beautiful blue eyes of the new student. She noticed Harry and Dumbledor leaving, "No not at the moment it isn't." He smiled and sat next to her and began to get some food for himself. After a few minutes of silence Hermione turned to look at him. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way, If you need anything you can just ask me or Harry, we're the Head Boy and Girl." He nodded, "Harry who and where is he so that I can meet him." ~She's beautiful, AND Head Girl, She's as good as mine.~ He smiled warmly at her and just then a voice came from behind them. "Harry Potter, and I'm right here," he said sticking his hand out for the stranger. Xaviar smirked, took his hand and shacked it roughly, "Xaviar Windsor, It's nice to finally meet THE Harry Potter," Harry nodded, "If you need anything just ask," then he turned to Hermione, "Princess, Dumbledor wants to speak to both of us." She nodded, excused herself, said goodbye to Ron and left with Harry following her. ~OH, and with a boyfriend like Potter, she's DEFINITELY mine.~ Just then Harry cringed.  
  
{A/N Ok that's chapter 2, I already have a title for the 3rd chapter, "Yet Another Secret". I just want to throw out a few specific thank you's  
  
Natalia- Realy? Why a unicorn? I've always pictured him as a Pheonix, but a unicorn is great too. THANKS!  
  
Jeanell- Well then All I'm saying is that you'll just LOVE this fic Hint hint *Winks her eye a few times*  
  
Jao- Thanks for your review! I hope you like this one as much as you liked "That Summer"!  
  
Well I have a few things to say. I'm holing a contest. I Have no clue what to make Hermione so I want you all to give me some animals that you think she would be good as. Preferably ones that have some kind of powers. If I get enough of one animal I'll post all the names who wanted that animal and dedicate that chapter to you all AND make Hermione that animal so comeon people, If you are a Phantom Reader please all you have to do is just write your name and the animal, 1 word that's it. Please please please please please please please please please!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok I'll shut up now. She won't actually perform the spell for like 2 or 3 chapter and then you won't know what the animal is until the following chapter so you have about 1-2 weeks. SO REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
~*~CentralsPrincess15~*~ 


	3. Yet Another Secret

~*~ Chapter 3 ~*~  
  
~*~ Yet Another Secret ~*~  
  
{A/N Sorry for not updating for a while. It just wouldn't come to me so I worked on Hermione? for a while and now it's finally here!!! Chapter 3!!  
  
There are a few things that I want to say though  
  
1. Unicorn is winning with 4, but another good idea, the Sphinx, has 2 votes.  
  
2. to Jao: the things in [ ] with Ron are his reactions. I didn't feel like putting a dialogue here so I just put his reactions.  
  
3. I have too smart of Reviewers. This chapter is Dedicated to Jao who guessed what my plan for Harry was. NO FAIR!!!! oh well, here it is!!  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot, Xaviar Windsor, any spells that are not in any of the Harry Potter books Tom Felton, well maybe not Tom Felton but all else is mine. All else is owned by JK Rowling.  
  
Hermione and Harry were heading for the Headmasters office in silence. Harry had his Arm around Hermione and Hermione had her head on his shoulder. {A/N it may seem impossible to do that while walking but I've done it before.} When they reached Dumbledor's office and said the password (Kit-Kat) They parted but still held each others hands.  
  
They entered Dumbledor's office without knocking. "Hello, Harry, Hermione." Dumbledor looked at Harry intently and Harry shook his head. "So Hermione, How is your training going?" Hermione smiled and sat in one of the seats in front of his desk, Harry following suit. "Just fine, I'm having trouble with becoming an Animagi though." Dumbledor nodded and stood. He walked to the other side of the room where a bookshelf stood. He picked several books off the shelf and handed them to Hermione and Harry. "These are very old so please be careful. They have spells and incantations in them that might help. That one there," He said pointing to a very old looking book at the top of Hermione's pile, "Is a book of spells for couples to do. That might help you. Now, I think it is time for both of you to get some sleep." they nodded, thanked him for the books and left.  
  
Harry checked his watched and he notice that it was too early for anyone to have left dinner yet. "Hermi, do you want to go back to the Great Hall or to the Common Room? If we go to the Common Room one of us will have to wait out off the Portrait for the others because they don't know the password." Well, Give me all the books, and I'll go to the Common Room and wait while you go to the Great Hall and lead the New Gryffindor's to the Portrait and tell them the password." Harry nodded, Gave all the books to Hermione, and went to the Great Hall.  
  
He entered the Hall just as everyone was about to leave. He made his way toward the Gryffindor table. "First Years this way, and don't get lost!" He heard Ginny, a 6th year prefect, say. He walked up to her, "Hey Gin," She smiled, "Harry! There you are, do you wanna take over?" Harry shook his head, "Naw, you'll take care of it. Just wanted to let you know the password," He leaned closer to her so he could whisper in her ear, "It's 'Firebolt', and no I didn't make it up, Hermione did!" She nodded, "I'll keep control of the back and middle sections so they don't give you any trouble." Harry said walking toward the end of the bunch of first years.  
  
They reached the Portrait Hole in no time and Ginny could be heard telling everyone the Password. The Fat Lady opened and all the First Years oohhed and ahhed {A/N just had to put that} and went into the Common Room. This is when Harry walked next to Ginny. "This is the Common Room. Here you will spend your time with your fellow Gryffindor's, when you are not in class, doing Homework, studying, or just playing games. First year boys with me and first year girls with Ginny." The first years split up, girls and boys. Harry lead the boys to their dorm, told them the rules, and left before they got to asking him if they can touch his scar or have is autograph.  
  
When Harry got to the Common Room he spotted Xaviar talking to a very uncomfertable looking Hermione. He walked up to them, kissed Hermione on the cheek and turned to look at Xaviar. "Has someone showed you where you are going to be sleeping yet?" Xaviar shook his head, "Well then, let me do the honors." Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek once more and led Xaviar towards the 7th year Dorms mumbling something that no one can hear.  
  
"This is your bed." Harry pointed to the bed that used to be his. since he was now Head Boy he slept in a room of his own. "You share the room with, Ron Weasly, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas." Xaviar nodded and turned to Harry ~You will be less one girlfriend when I get my way~ he thought Harry clenched his fists, "Thanks." He said flatly. Harry nodded and left the Room.  
  
"Hermione, Can I talk to you in my dorm for a minute?" She nodded, picked up the books she had been reading and followed Harry to the Head Boy's Room. After Harry had shut the door he turned and looked at Hermione. "Hermi, I have something important to tell you. PLEASE don't get mad." "Harry why would I get mad?" Hermione said. "You would get mad because it's another Secret that I kept from you when I said that I wouldn't." ~Another Secret, I can't believe it why didn't he just tell me yesterday when he was telling me all that other stuff?~ "Because I had to ask Dumbledor." Harry Covered his mouth after he said that. Hermione just staired with her mouth open. "Hermione, I can read minds when I want to, When I don't I just say a spell and it goes away, the same as when I want to. I don't get a good felling around that Xaviar fellow and I turned it 'on' so to speak when I showed him to his Dorm." "You......You heard my thoughts?" Hermione said still awestruck. Harry just nodded. "Dumbledor wants you to learn the spell, so you can read thoughts also. He also wants us to learn the Telepathy spell so that we can speak telepathically. That way when the time comes....." He trailed off. Hermione just nodded. "I'll learn them, It's just a little bit of a shock to me. Can I ask you a question though?" Harry nodded, "You can ask me anything" Hermione stood and walked up to him. She held both of his hands and looked into his beautiful {A/N Had to. Just Had to.} emerald eyes. "Have you ever before read my mind? And please tell me the truth." Harry looked straight into her eyes. "NO not ever before, and I probably won't ever again. This was just an accident I didn't say the counter spell." She nodded and hugged him. "You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you Hermione." She looked into his eyes and nodded. He kissed her lightly on the lips and let go of her. "Hermi, I think it's time to go to bed. Dumbledor showed me our timetable and we have DADA first thing tomorrow and that's in his office so we'll be working on some new spells." She nodded, stood on her tip toes, gave harry one last goodnight kiss and left.  
  
In the 7th Years boy's dorm everyone was asleep except for Xaviar. ~I will get her. I must or Master will be displeased. Once Hermione's mine Potter will be dead and He will have his revenge.~ He grinned evilly and fell into a sound sleep.  
  
{A/N OOOHHHH spooky! I think all of my smart reviewers will know who He is. I think that next chapter will be Hermione turning Animagi and then the chapter after that will be What it is. But If I don't get anymore votes then I will choose. And I'll make her a Blast-Ended Skrewt or a Acromantula!!! So Review!!!! PLEASE!!! 


	4. DADA, Animagus, and Mindomus Readiantius

DADA, Animagus, and Mindomus Readiantius  
  
{A/N Well, all I can really say is sorry. I kinda forgot about this story. So I'm gonna just go right into it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is in the Harry Potter series. I do own Xaviar, the plot, and any spells that are not in a book.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to a pair of green ones staring back at her. "Morning Princess." she smiled at the nickname, "Morning Harry. May I ask what you are doing here in my room?" she asked playfully. He smiled. "Well, I came in here about 15 minutes ago to wake you up, but you looked so peaceful that I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Come on, time for breakfast. We're going to need our strength today." Hermione blinked, "Why?" With a quick kiss on the forehead Harry explained, "You, my dear, are going to become an animagus today, If I have to force you."  
  
After breakfast they walked to Dumbledore's office, said the password, and took the staircase to the wooden door. They were just about to knock when the door flew open and a man walked out almost running them down. They walked into Dumbledores office and closed the door. "Who was that Albus?" Harry asked. Dumbledore began pacing the room. "One of my spies. He said that Voldemort has a plan but he is not telling anyone. He believes that he is planning on kidnapping someone close to you Harry and turning them to the Dark Side. He also said that there is a dark spy at Hogwarts. That is most upsetting."  
  
Harry and Hermione listened stunned. After about 2 minutes of silence Harry spoke up. "All the more reason to get started. Hermione work on your transformation, I'll look through these books for some powerful couple spells." Hermione nodded and went to the far end of the room to concentrate while Harry read though the books.  
  
About a half hour later Hermione came running to Harry, gave him a hug and a l-o-n-g kiss. "What's that for?" he asked beat red glancing at Dumbledore who was eyeing them with a twinkle in his eye. Hermione smiled and took a few steps back. A second later where Hermione stood there was a...  
  
{I WAS going to stop it there if I had updated it sooner but I guess that I'll keep going.....}  
  
"A Unicorn..." Harry and Dumbledore said at the same time. Dumbledore looked stunned. "Miss Granger, please change back. We need to talk about something extremely important." The Unicorn nodded and changed back into Hermione. They sat on the chairs across from Dumbledore. "You both have magical Animagi. That is extremely rare. You show great power and will be an incredible asset our cause. Do not be alarmed if you end up taking spells to a higher level. Now, I believe that it is time for your Charms lesson. Wouldn't want to be late."  
  
In Charms they learned a tricky illusion charm that made things look like something else to everyone but the Charmer. They worked in pairs: Hermione/Neville, Ron/Harry, Draco/Lavender, (they had charms with the Slytherins.) Parvati/Seamus, Dean/Pansy, and Crabb/Goyle. Hermione and Harry were the only ones that could do it. As they walked out of the classroom Harry told Hermione that he learned that in his 5th year. It was part of his training.  
  
That night they worked on the mind reading spell. The first step was to cast the spell on yourself (mindomus readiantius) and the concentrate enough on the person you want to read. That was what Hermione was having trouble with. She was hearing things from people that she didn't want to hear.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" She screamed as her latest attempt backfired. "What did you hear this time?" Harry asked worriedly. "Ron. We shouldn't hook him up with Lavender. I know exactly who he likes." She grinned slyly. "Oh, and who would that be?" Hermione's grin widened, "You'd never guess. Hanna Abbott." Harry nodded and told Hermione to try again. A few minutes later... "Holy Shit!!!! This is it for today. I don't want to do any more." She said pacing the room. Harry noticed that she was extremely upset and walked to her and have her a hug. "What's wrong Princess? What did you hear?" She shuddered. "I know who the spy is."  
  
{DUH DUH DUN............. had to...just had to please review}  
  
~*~CentralsPrincess15~*~ 


End file.
